HitsuRuki: Don't Stand So Close to Me
by SekeSakura
Summary: A HitsuRuki teaser song fic with Don't Stand So Close to Me by the Police. Mild IchiHime. I do not own Bleach in any way, shape, or form. If I did, HitsuRuki would be canon and Sosuke Aizen would die.


**/Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Hitsugaya and Rukia would be canon and so would IshiHime!/

* * *

**Day one:**

_Young teacher, the subject of schoolgirl fantasy_. A young looking man with spiky white hair made his way into the gym. "Listen up, everyone. Today we'll be playing soccer. Does anyone here even know how to do so?" Eyes darted all about and whispers could be heard echoing in the distance, but no one raised their hand. "Ugh..of course not.." The young man let out a soft, irritated sigh, tossing the soccer ball up into the air and catching it when it came back down. "Hitsugaya sensei!" A young girl with hair as black as ebony raised her hand eagerly as the white haired sensei looked her direction. "What is it, Kuchiki san?" he questioned, looking bored and annoyed as usual. "Ichigo san's younger sister taught me a little bit about soccer…" The young woman known as Kuchiki Rukia seemed proud of herself but really only got a simple shrug and a roll of the eyes in reply. "That's fantastic.." the white haired man answered, slightly sarcastically. "Now then, everyone out to the field. Hayaku! If you're late, I'll make you run laps!" Groans were heard all about but the one who seemed more than happy to jump into the fray was the same girl with raven black hair, Rukia.

To say it was obvious that the young woman wanted to please their gym instructor was being a little too nice. The only one who never seemed to notice was the instructor himself. "You're late, Koga san, Sado san, laps!" came the barking of Hitsugaya, who was met with a groan and simple nod. "Kuchiki san!" A fellow classmate with orange red hair, voluptuous breasts, and a cute smile approached the girl out of breath. "I made it.." she sighed in relief, wiping the small beads of sweat from her brow. By then, the young instructor was showing them how to play soccer. He taught them the rules of the game first, like any good teacher would do, then it was how to keep a hold of the ball and make a goal. "Inoue san, shh!" Orihime was not surprised that her friend did not wish for words. She knew of the fascination with Hitsugaya sensei and had for a long while now. As far as most taboo things went, Orihime never seemed to mind much, and if she did, she never spoke up about it. "Kuchiki san, he looks nice today, ne?" she teased her friend, earning a light blush from the raven and attention from the irritated instructor. "Oi, Kuchiki san, Inoue san, would you care to demonstrate since you're paying so much attention?"

Orihime, being the shyer one of the two, shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Gomen, sensei.." she muttered, but Rukia was willing to prove herself. "I'll do it, sensei.." she said with a small, curt nod. Rising from her seat, the young woman stepped down to the field. Every step that she drew near to her gym instructor sent her heart into a dizzying spiral. Hitsugaya seemed intrigued that although he'd called out the girls in an attempt to make an example of them that Rukia was willing to try anyway, then again, he'd always known her to be stubborn in that way. The white haired young man handed the student a soccer ball and cleared his throat, leaning against the bleachers. "Yosh. Show everyone how to make a goal" he began, nodding to another student in the crowd. "Koga san, just in time. Now that you're done with your laps, assist Kuchiki san. Be the goalie." Koga only groaned from being out of breath and made his way over to the goalie post, awaiting the young woman to come at him.

"Prepare yourself, Koga san!" Rukia yelled, kicking the ball and weaving in and out of the obstacles as she went. "Sugoi nee!" Orihime cooed, happy to see her friend have such determination for something she wanted. "Gwah!" came the cry of the young man at the goalie post who missed the ball as it went flying into the net behind him. "Sugoi!" was the response of the other students who all began a small round of applause for the efforts of the small young woman before them. Hitsugaya observed the way that Rukia weaved in and out of the obstacles, paid very close attention to her form and the way she used inertia and mass to her advantage on the field. The smallest ghost of a smile made its way onto his lips as he addressed the class. "That's how it's done, Kuchiki san. Now then, the rest of you, up! I'm splitting you off into teams. Koga san, stay there. You're the goalie for your team. Honsho san, you're the other goalie. Hayaku, I don't have all day!" The young instructor blew his whistle and only Orihime could notice the glow on her friends face and the smallest blush that was barely visible.

**Day two:**

_She wants him so badly, knows what she wants to be. _Rukia made her way to gym class with Orhime hot on her trail. Her mind was obviously elsewhere, so it was no surprise when the young red head had to grab her friend's shoulder to get her attention. "Kuchiki san, ohayo!" she greeted with her usual radiant smile. The raven blinked her purple blue eyes a few times before returning her smile with one of mild indifference. "Ohayo, Inoue san.." Rukia looked distressed and the other could tell very quickly that something was up. "What's wrong?" questioned the busty girl, who only received a simple shrug in response. "I'm fine, don't worry. Let's hurry to class. You know Hitsugaya sensei hates it when we're late." The two ran off in the next moment and soon arrived on the soccer field. "Ohayo.." said the short young instructor, who only received several groans and two happy sounding responses. Hitsugaya sighed in aggravation and blew his whistle, insuring that the group was now awake. "Nap time is over, children.." he said with slightly narrowed eyes. Everyone else may have been afraid of that look, but one person seemed more mesmerized than anything else. "Kowai.." came soft voices from the crowd of students and one simple "Sugoi…" from the young raven in the front.

"Split up into your teams from yesterday, hayaku!" Hitsugaya's voice was loud and demanding to everyone else, but to Rukia, it was sultry and soothing. The young woman let out a small sigh and bit her lip, looking away from the young instructor who seemed to not even know of her existence until she and Orihime were the last ones still not in their groups.

-"Oi, I said get in your groups, Kuchiki san, Inoue san."

-"Gomenasai!"

Orihime dipped her head forward in a bow and quickly dragged her friend into their designated group. The whistle was blown and the games started once more. "_Hitsugaya kun..why don't you ever look at me with those eyes..?" _Rukia thought, upsetting herself all over again. It was times like these she wondered if she'd ever be brave enough to confess her feelings. "_How long have I felt this way..?" _came another thought, only this one got pushed away by the sound of Orihime's melodic voice. "Kuchiki san, it's alright" she attempted to say in a comforting manner. "I'm sure he knows you exist other than outside of the classroom." "_It's been an entire year…Right, ever since the week after school began…"_

**Day three: **

_Inside her there's longing, this girl's an open page. _"Hitsugaya s-sensei…" Rukia had stayed behind after class that day and waited for some time to speak to her instructor alone. "Hm?" The white haired male turned on his heels and observed the girl before him. She was somewhat short and slender, hair as black as night, eyes seeming to sparkle as she looked at him. Her face was dusted a light pink color and she was playing with her fingers a lot. It also appeared that she may even be sweating a little bit. "What is it, Kuchiki san..?" the young instructor folded his arms and looked up at the young vision of beauty with mild indifference. "I-I..may I say something without fear of punishment..?" she mumbled, trying to keep her pounding heart inside of her chest. Now Hitsugaya seemed very confused. Was she confessing to doing something wrong? "Permission granted.." was the only reply that the young man gave the blushing girl.

-"S-Sensei I…I…"

-"Spit it out, Kuchiki!"

-"D-Daisuki desu!"

- "N-Nani?"

It was clear that the young man had never heard these words before, at least not from a student, and the more surprising thing was that he felt the same way. "Daisuki desu..Hitsugaya sensei..." By this point, Rukia was so red that the shade envied the bow on her school uniform. Digging her foot into the dirt and swallowing hard, she continued. "I-I-I want you to…like me…too…sensei.." She practically choked on her words and the stunned instructor just did not know what to say. "G-Gomenasai!" Rukia said shortly after and ran off with her books, leaving the young man in the dust with a dazed and puzzled look. _"Did she just say that she….loved me…?" _he thought, wondering if perhaps he'd heard her wrong. _"No, that's definitely what she said…does she even know what she's saying?" _Hitsugaya scratched his head in wonder, debating on going after the young woman with black hair. _"I've tried my best to ignore the way I feel about her…She's very attractive and a good student,_, _but she seems so cold to most of her classmates, so why me? Dammit, Kuchiki san!" _ This situation bothered him for the rest of the day. Even in his other class times, the young instructor found that it was hard to focus when he had the girl he'd tried so hard not to be attracted to on his mind. _Book marking, she's so close now. This girl is half his age._

**Day four: **

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. _The next day, he sought her out. For once, it was not the raven haired girl who was doing the searching. Even before class, the young instructor was on the lookout for her. When he finally did see her, she was with a young boy that he recognized as Kurosaki Ichigo. Something about the way they spoke to each other said that they were close. For a few minutes or so, he observed them. The red head seemed to be going on about some movie he had seen the night before while the other just seemed like she was attempting to be polite. _Something's bothering her.._ he thought, poking his head around the corner and deciding that now was the time to step in. "Oi, Kuchiki san. I need to see you after class today.." he said with his normal facial expression. Not waiting for a response, he headed to the gym and looked up at the clock. Class would start in about twenty minutes and afterward, he would find the underlying cause of this.

Sure as anything, the raven showed up with her busty friend about twenty minutes later. The red head seemed happy but something was off about her mood and the other seemed upset about something as well. _"What's with these girls..?" _he wondered, touching his chin for a moment in thought before realizing that it was time to start. "Yosh. Everyone split into your teams. You know the drill, hayaku! I mean it, you'll run laps if you don't get there!" The class quickly scrambled into their designated groups and the drills began when the whistle blew. All the while, Hitsugaya was pondering the day before when the blushing young woman confessed her so called affection for him. _"I'll get to the bottom of this..It was probably just some schoolgirl prank…At least, for my sake, I hope it is…" _

After class, the groups dispersed. Orihime grabbed her bag and walked off after she saw the young instructor heading toward her friend. Neither one knew that she didn't actually leave, just stayed behind a wall so she could see and hear what was happening.

-"Kuchiki san…come here."

- "H-Hai, Hitsugaya sensei…?"

The young raven was so red, if possible, even redder than the day before. She kept expecting him to call her out on what she had said, to reject her, but all that came was one simple question.

-"Nande, Kuchiki san…? Don't you know that you're half my age..?"

-"I don't care! I meant what I said, s-sensei.."

-"Kuchiki san, you're a nice girl. That red haired boy, what about him? He's your own age and wouldn't get you in trouble.."

-"I don't care! I won't take back what I said, Hitsugaya sensei..Ichigo and I are just friends…He doesn't have my heart…"

In the next moment, Hitsugaya frowned and placed a hand on one side of the young woman, backing her into a wall and leaning in closer. "Do you really want to be the teacher's pet so badly?" he questioned, seeming to have taken on a completely new demeanor and personality. "Hitsugaya..sensei.."

-"Well..?"

-"…If it means being with you, I'd do anything, Hitsugaya sensei…"

-"Do you know what that entails, Kuchiki san..?"

-"….If it means being with you, I don't care.."

Blinking a few times, the young instructor let out a small sigh and mentally slapped himself for what he was about to do. _"At least this way, she'll see that this is foolish and forget all about it…" _The white haired male leaned in closer until his cold lips touched the icy ones of the raven haired girl whose eyes widened and face turned dark red. Without any hesitation, she kissed him back, allowing her dark eyes to close and enjoy the moment. Her heart sped up twice its normal speed and the surprised Hitsugaya released her a moment or two later.

-"Do you see now, Ku-"

-"Kudasai…"

-"Nani..?"

-"Kudasai, don't stop, sensei.."

This girl was unbelievable. _"She still wants to go at this…? I thought for sure she'd admit the prank by now.." _As the young instructor looked over the face of the girl in front of him, he could see that every bit of her was serious, and that made him nervous. "Kuchiki san, forget about this. It can't happen.." he stated simply, leaning back and allowing her off of the wall. With that, he turned on his heels and walked away, thinking for the rest of the day about what had occurred. Before he knew it, he was already in way too deep to stop it.

**Day five: **

_Her friends are so jealous, you know how bad girls get. _Orihime had seen the whole thing between her instructor and her best friend. So shocked was she that she had to sneak off and compose herself before she could meet up with the raven who seemed on cloud nine ever since the day before. No matter how many times she asked, Rukia would not reveal why she was so happy, even though Orihime already knew the answer. The problem was that Kurosaki Ichigo, her own crush, had admitted his feelings for Rukia to the red head and that made her jealous. It was not in the young girl's nature to be vindictive or spiteful, but her jealousy of the other caused feelings to rise in her unlike she had ever felt before. On the way to gym that day, Rukia seemed much more excited than normal, and while that made Orihime happy, she was still trying to deal with her newfound jealousy. "Oi, Kuchiki san, Inoue san, how many times must I tell you to quit spacing out and get in your groups?" The young instructor frowned but only received a smile from the raven and a look of indifference from the normally bubbly girl.

Once more, the same routine went on. Soccer was played, and the team who won was rewarded with free time while the losing team did ten laps around the field. After class, the raven stayed behind and met up with her instructor, who looked up at her with surprise. _"I thought that this had already been fixed.." _he thought to himself, simply staring into her sparkling eyes for a moment. That was a mistake in itself because he felt as if he could not look away; they were just far too breathtaking. "Kuchiki san.." he greeted, nodding to her and picking up the soccer ball to get it ready for the next class in a few hours. "Hitsugaya sensei" she responded with a small smile. "Kuchiki san, look…about yesterday…" he began, trying to find the right words with which to convey that they really needed to end this little attraction of theirs here and now. "It was the greatest thing you could ever have given me, sensei.." Rukia spoke before the young man even had a chance, and within the next few minutes, they were in his office with the door locked. _"Kami sama, why am I allowing this..?"_ Hitsugaya briefly wondered this to himself as he embraced the young woman and placed soft kisses all over her. This was one of the highest forms of taboo and both of them knew that, but in those moments, neither seemed to care.

**Day six: **

_Sometimes it's not so easy to be the teacher's pet. _

-"Hitsugaya sensei.."

-"Shh, don't speak, Kuchiki san.."

Their lips met for what seemed like the millionth time. This taboo passion of theirs was quickly turning into a routine. After class each day, Rukia would step into Hitsugaya's office and they'd express their love for one another. When it was over, they'd go on about their day like nothing had ever happened. Sooner or later, however, the students began to get suspicious. "Teacher's pet.." they'd mumble whenever she was around, as it seemed to them that the young woman got special treatment. Never did the instructor make her run laps, always making excuses for why it wasn't necessary. Rukia was always the one who was the example of exemplary behavior, the one who showed everyone else how to do it the right way. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was actually the teacher's 'pet.'." came the implication of a certain lesbian who clung to Orihime like a lifeline. Hitsugaya swallowed the redness that wanted to appear in his face and cleared his throat. "Urasai! That's enough out of all of you. I'll have no further accusations toward this young woman, understood?!" The class seemed unanimous in their decision to secretly think the same thing and it only got harder from there.

"Rukia, oi, Rukia!" Ichigo called out, running to catch up with the raven haired girl who was adjusting her clothes. They looked a bit wrinkled and he wondered if maybe she'd overdone it in practice or something. The other turned around with a small smile plastered on her face. "Hai, Ichigo?" The red head blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The smile of his friend was mesmerizing but he had to look away if only for a moment. "Ne, there's a new movie coming out next week. We should go see it. You might like it." Clearing his throat, Ichigo then glanced over at another female fast approaching. "Kurosaki kun!" came the bubbly voice of Orihime, who couldn't help but frown at the attempt at asking her friend on a date. "Ah, maybe another time, Ichigo," Rukia replied, bowing her head forward and running off. "E-Eh? Matte, Rukia!" the red haired boy called after her, only to be stopped from pursuing by the other female. "She'll be fine," she stated with a smile. "Demo, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have lunch together, Kurosaki san?" Ichigo scratched his head obliviously and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, you can eat with me and Ishida today." It wasn't the answer that Orihime had wanted, but it was something.

_Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry. _Hitsugaya sat in his car after school with a frustrated sigh, Hot tears stung his emerald hues and he wiped them away with a bit of anger. "_I shouldn't have let this escalate so quickly..Kuchiki san, Kami sama knows I care for you, demo this just cannot be…We could both get in so much trouble…"_ When the young instructor finally snapped himself out of his spiraling thoughts, he noticed it was raining quite heavily outside. Watching the bus stop for a moment, he spotted the one person he was really hoping to avoid for now. "Shimata.." he mumbled, because upon further inspection, it was clear that Rukia had missed the first chance of transportation and was waiting on the next one that still didn't come for about ten more minutes. _Wet bus stop, she's waiting. His car is warm and dry_. "By then, she'll be soaked…Possibly even catch a cold…" Before he could stop himself, Hitsugaya drove up to the bus stop and rolled down his window. "Get in, Kuchiki san. I'm taking you home. If you stand there in the rain with no jacket like that, you'll get sick…"

The young man didn't look at the other as he spoke, but heard the grateful "Arigato, Hitsugaya sensei" and the opening and shutting of a car door. Once she was in and buckled up, he drove off, finding that Rukia's hand had drifted closer to him, landing softly on the thigh of his jeans. "Sensei, we don't have to go home yet.." she said sweetly, though the intent behind it was much less innocent. Unfortunately for the spiky haired male, his will power was not enough to tell the girl no and they ended up at his place shortly after.

-"Sensei.."

-"You may call me Toshiro outside of school, Kuchiki san.."

-"Only if you call me Rukia chan."

-"You're very demanding, aren't you?"

-"You don't seem to mind it."

-"Heh. Perhaps you're right."

The instructor led the way to his room, laying his beloved student on the bed and gently crawling on top of her. "First things first, you need some dry clothes. Get out of your wet ones.." Toshiro ordered her to do so, yet he found himself unbuttoning her top and gently sliding her sopping wet skirt down her smooth and slender legs. "Toshiro san.." Rukia breathed, trying to catch her breath as she suddenly felt a warm mouth against her neck. "Sh, don't speak, Rukia chan." The young man's lips continued to press against the soft skin beneath them, moving lower and lower until he got to her chest. Curious of something, his mouth moved over to the small pink bud and sucked on it, causing a small moan to escape the young woman underneath him. "Interesting.." he mused, continuing on his exploration for a little while longer.

What seemed like too soon later, Hitsugaya handed back the now dry clothes to Rukia, pondering just keeping her there for the night but knowing that would not be a good idea, got his jacket and keys, opened the door, and escorted the other out to the car before driving her home. Once they reached her place of residence, Rukia leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, neck, and lips before getting out of the car and running inside. She had to hide her neck with a scarf, but if it were up to her, she'd wear the mark proudly for everyone to see.

**Day seven: **

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. _This had gotten way too out of hand. In the matter of a couple of days, Kuchiki Rukia had confessed her feelings for her instructor, Hitsugaya Toshiro, who reciprocated her affection, but he'd allowed it to go to far. They were in so deep that they were drowning. The young instructor was now getting cautious glances from the other female students as well as whispers from other instructors. Even going to the break room earned him complete silence until the principal walked in. "Hitsugaya sensei, staff meeting in thirty minutes.." he said before nodding to the others and walking out. "_They know. I'm so dead…I should have ended it before it even began."_

_Loose talk in the classroom, to hurt they try and try. _Rukia wasn't faring very well either. As she sat in the gym with her fellow classmates, awaiting class to start and the sensei to show up, the whispering turned into loud talking. The students were discussing her recent status as the teacher's pet and the rumors that were going around that Rukia was giving their sensei sexual favors in order to get ahead. The raven haired girl lowered her head at these comments. She had nothing to say as they were half right. It's not that she was doing it for any of those reasons, it was because she cared about him, not that they'd understand or care. Even Orihime seemed silent, not really stopping the comments and not really joining in. This hurt Rukia a lot but as usual, she said nothing.

_Strong words in the staff room. The accusations fly. _"Hitsugaya Toshiro.." came the booming voice of the principal from the chair at the head of the table. The young instructor swallowed hard, not ready for the accusations and word that came flying at him. "It his come to our recent attention that you appear to be involved with a student on a level that is deemed as inappropriate in this area of occupation." In a number of words, Toshiro was being called a pedophile. "I deny these claims.." he said with a straight face, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Kuchiki san is a great student and an excellent learner, but as far as our relationship goes, it is strictly professional."

-"There have been eye witness accounts of you and Ms. Kuchiki san in your office with the door locked."

-"I like my privacy.."

-"She also left with you in your car yesterday."

-"She missed the bus and was in the rain getting soaked. Wouldn't you give her a ride too?"

-"You do realize that if it is found out that you are being dishonest, you will be 'resigned' from your current status as an instructor, hai?"

-"Then I have nothing to worry about, as there is nothing going on between myself and a student."

_It's no use, he sees her, he starts to shake and cough. Just like that old man in that book by Nabakov. _After the staff meeting and class that day, Toshiro pulled the young Rukia aside and tried to tell her what had gone on. Despite his efforts at breaking off whatever kind of 'relationship' that they seemed to have, it was futile. Before either one could even try and react, they were back in his office, consequences be damned.

-"Kuchiki san.."

-"Rukia chan.."

-" ….Rukia chan…don't stand so close to me…Not in public..This has to stay a secret.."

-"Nande..?"

-"The staff suspects that I have a relationship with you.."

-"…How do they know?"

-"I don't know, demo you have got to be more careful. I could get fired for this and you could be transferred to a different school.."

-"Alright. I promise."

-"Good."

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me. _

Their relationship did not stop. It continued and blossomed. No matter what was said, the two always denied the claims. About a month or so later, the talk died down and everyone kind of accepted the fact that they'd never really know what was going on, only the two involved and Orihime would have that kind of information. Orihime even rekindled her friendship with the raven because she and Ichigo got together soon after the male gave up on trying to be with Rukia. All in all, everyone was happy, especially the young instructor and his student.


End file.
